1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of swimming pool constructions in general, and in particular to an auxiliary children's pool that can be created within the confines of a standard above ground pool.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,874,005; 4,008,497; 4,124,906; and 4,706,307, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse adjustable height swimming pool enclosure insert devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient and practical adjustable height apparatus having an adjustable central support framework, as well as providing means to facilitate the ingress and egress of a child relative to the apparatus.
Unfortunately, for the consumer all of the prior art constructions employ a rigid box like framework arrangement that requires a child to either climb over or be lifted over the top of the enclosure which substantially reduces the practicality of such a device.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved auxiliary children's pool apparatus that incorporates an adjustable central support framework for the floor of the apparatus, as well as means for facilitating the entrance and exit of a child relative to the apparatus, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.